


( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

by Extremist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremist/pseuds/Extremist
Summary: Copied from a post in tumbler- I don't own the ideaAnabeth Jackson was not having a good day. She had been feeling sick for a while and among other things now she had a very unconscious husband and a very smug son of Hades...OrAnabeth never expected to discover the news of her pregnancy by a certain son of Hades.





	( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

"Anabeth are you sure your okay?"

Percy took his wife's hand and gripped it firmly. Concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Percy, I probably ate something I shouldn't have."

Anabeth tried to reassure him. It was rare that Anabeth got sick. She was usually strict about her diet and ate carefully. It was unusual for her to feel nausea. But since this morning she had already puked once and wasn't eating anything. 

Percy shifted closer to Anabeth. His anxiety visible on his face. 

"Maybe we could ask someone else from Apollo cabin to check up on you."

Will Solace was out to visit his mother. He was one of the most qualified healer at camp half blood and they were espocially good friends with him. 

"No I think I will be fine. It's no big deal." Percy sighed at Anabeth's stubbornness. He hoped it was nothing serious.

Both Percy and Anabeth were visiting the campus. They were currently living at the Rome. Most of the days were peaceful and quiet. With their daily studies and very mundane routine. It was pretty much everything the young hero wanted expect from time to time Frank or Reyna would seek Anabeth's advise or ask Percy for help in some quest. But it wasn't anything they couldn't manage.

"Try eating a little please."

"I don't think I can even swallow a bite."

Percy knitted his eyebrow with concern. He was such a worry wart it was almost annoying but also very cute. Anabeth has seen this side of him a lot especially after Estella's birth.

"Why does he look so grumpy?" Percy pointed out Nico who was walking there way with a gloomy face.

"Probably because of Will. He has been sulking a lot lately according pipes."

Anabeth informed Percy. Both of them shared a brief grin. Something about Nico being gloomy over his boyfriend absence was both endearing and cute.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth."

He nodded at them while staring at the curiously. Probably wondering why they were smiling him at him like that. 

But in a second curiosity shifted with a current he looked at them with brief bewilderment. Uncomfortable under his gaze Anabeth finally asked what was wrong.

"Is this why both of you are giving me that smile?"

"Umm.. what?"

A grin appeared on Nico's face. It was such a strange sight that both of the teens felt jolts of alarm

"Dude your scaring me."

Percy was almost sure Nico lost his mind because of Will's absence. A smiling Nico was rarely a good sign. 

Nico not bothered by Percy's words he stepped near them. He knelt in front of Anabeth staring right at her belly. This day could not have gotten stranger. Alarmed Percy helplessly look at Anabeth.

"Is he okay?" He turned to look at Nico again. "Are you okay?"

Anabeth ignored his boyfriend and concentrated her intelligent grey eyes at Nico.

"Whats wrong Nick?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong?"

He paused to give a excited laugh. Percy felt as if he was seeing a ten years old Nico. He hadn't seen a excited Nico in years. It was made both of them uncomfortable. More to there shock, Nico placed his hand on Anabeth's belly.

"I can't feel the gender yet. The soul is quite strong though and it radiates a lot of power. Probably a very strong kid." He paused for a moment. "This is so fascinating."

As if he didn't notice the two gaping mouths and he gave them a small warm smile, which totally wants Nico's.

"Congratulations! You better make your kid call me Uncle or we will have a problem. I will ask Will to check up on you."

Before Anabeth could utter a word there or even think, there was a loud thud bedside her. Everyone was looking at them now. They definitely didn't hear what Nico said but the thud had gathered everyone's attention.

Percy Jackson, the hero Olypmus had fainted.


End file.
